1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved air mattress and particularly an inflatable air mattress or air bag equipped with an inflation air pouch for pumping air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air inflation articles such as air mattresses and air bags generally have a sizable volume when inflated. In order to facilitate carrying, especially the air mattresses or air bags for mountaineers, they usually are deflated and folded, and are inflated on the destinations such as at the camping sites or on the maintains. As the camping sites or maintains usually do not have air pumping equipment, the air mattresses generally have automatic an inflation design (with a sponge layer located in the air mattress for sucking air to inflate). Such a design usually can only inflate the air mattress to a limited degree. I.e. inflation stops when the pressure inside the air mattress equals to the atmospheric pressure. Because the ground surface on the camping sites or mountains are not always flat, the air mattress without sufficient stiffness (inflated air) does not provide comfortable cushion for people when laid on the uneven ground surface. Users generally have to inject more air into the air mattress by blowing air with mouths. It creates not only hygienic concern, the task of inflating the air mattress with mouth is also difficult and cumbersome.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, the primary object of the invention is to provide an improved air mattress that equips with an inflation air pouch to enable users to inflate the air mattress easily.